What Byakuya Does In His Spare Time
by RenoBites44
Summary: Byakuya and Ukitake are lovers... until one day Ukitake finds Byakuya reading yaoi... what will happen? ByakuyaXUkitake, and some ByakuyaXRenji... Chapter 3 up!
1. Chapter 1

Ermm this is just a story I wrote as a gift for a friend…

Overview: Umm... this is basically a yaoi scene between Byakuya and Ukitake…

Disclaimer: I don't own anything… except maybe the computer chair, can I own that?

Enjoy!

* * *

Byakuya looked up from his computer screen and gazed at Ukitake as he walked past, his long hair falling silkily over his shoulders. Byakuya continued to gaze until Ukitake disappeared around the corner, then returned his eyes to the screen.

A moment later, Byakuya jumped as a pair of thin arms cradled him from behind."What are you reading?" A voice whispered, seductively, into his ear. Byakuya relaxed and turned his head towards Ukitake.

"Oh… just a story…" He answered as he brought their lips together, sneakily turning off the computer monitor in the process.

He spun his chair so that they were facing each other, and stood up, still engaged in the heated kiss with Ukitake. Picking him up, he walked towards their bedroom, maneuvering carefully so as to not hit the doorway on the way in.

He pushed Ukitake down onto the bed. Crouching over him, Byakuya removed Ukitake's shirt, revealing the pale, well-formed muscles underneath. Ukitake moaned as Byakuya ran his lithe fingers over his chest, tickling each nipple with the gentleness of a butterfly.

Byakuya moved down; slipping his fingers under the elastic of Ukitake's straining trackies, he tugged slowly downwards, delighted to find Ukitake went commando today.

Byakuya feasted his eyes on Ukitake's member, leaning forward and taking it into his mouth as Ukitake gasped. He traced his tongue over the slit, tickling Ukitake's muffins with his hand at the same time. Ukitake thrust his hips, only to be stopped by Byakuya's free hand, much to his dismay.

Byakuya took more into his mouth, sliding his teeth over the sensitive skin. Ukitake bucked "Byaku-" he was cut off by the sudden sight of Byakuya deep-throating him, to which he responded with a deep moan.

Byakuya pulled away, licking his lips, Ukitake pouted, "Why?" he whined. Byakuya smiled and slowly removed his clothes, putting on a show for the almost-drooling Ukitake.

When Byakuya had dropped his last piece of clothing onto the floor, he knelt on the bed, shuffling forward as Ukitake opened his legs willingly.

Byakuya looked expectantly at Ukitake, who stared blankly back for a moment before realizing what Byakuya wanted.

He stretched over to the bedside drawer. Pulling it open, he picked up various objects until he found what he wanted, and closed it again. He handed the bottle to Byakuya, who squirted some onto his fingers and brought them to Ukitake's entrance. He pushed one into the tight hole, twisting it and pushing against the sides, relaxing the clenched muscles.

He leaned over and kissed Ukitake as he worked, dominating Ukitake's mouth with his eager tongue. After a moment he added another finger, scissoring them for a while before adding yet another finger, until he was satisfied with his work.

Byakuya withdrew his fingers, reaching for the lube again. He squirted some onto his hand and covered his length with the slick liquid.

He pressed his tip against Ukitake's well-stretched hole, staring into the other's eyes as he thrust in. Moaning in synchronism, Byakuya rocked into Ukitake, staying sheathed for a moment as he waited for Ukitake to adjust.

"Move." Demanded Ukitake and Byakuya complied, pulling his hips backwards then pushing forwards, adjusting his angle. Ukitake gasped, his mouth forming a small 'o' as Byakuya hit his prostate.

Byakuya leaned forward. Taking hold of Ukitake's penis, he pumped in time to his thrusts. Ukitake, overcome with pleasure, closed his eyes as he felt the familiar clenching of his stomach. Byakuya increased his speed, before shouting Ukitake's name as he spilt his seed inside of him, Ukitake doing likewise as he came over Byakuya's hand.

Byakuya collapsed onto Ukitake, out of energy. "Bya-kun, you're heavy." Ukitake complained, pushing him lightly.

Byakuya lifted himself, withdrawing his now-limp member, and dropped beside him. Wrapping his arms around Ukitake's bare torso, he fell asleep.

==A Few Hours Later==

Byakuya opened his eyes sleepily. "Ukitake?" He asked, wondering where his lover might be. He walked into the lounge room, and spotted Ukitake sitting at the computer. He walked up behind him.

"What are you doing? Come back to bed." He pleaded, still half-asleep.

"I woke up, and couldn't get back to sleep," replied Ukitake in a monotone, "so I thought I might play a game. But, when I turned on the monitor, the site you were on was still here."

Byakuya froze, reading the website, _fanfictionnet__._

Ukitake spun the chair around slowly, revealing his tear-streaked face. "You and… Renji?!"

~~~The End~~~

* * *

Please review???


	2. Chapter 2

Well, heres chapter 2! Originally, What Byakuya Does In His Spare Time was a one-shot, but after being asked a few times to continue it, i gave in XD

Disclaimer- I dont own them...

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

Byakuya gulped. Looking guiltily at Ukitake, his tried to think of a reasonable answer. _A pop-up? _He thought. _No, he'd never believe that, besides, I already told him I was reading a story… Maybe I didn't realize what was in it..? Oh, it's no use; I may as well tell him the truth._

Byakuya sighed. "…sorry." He said feebly to Ukitake, who looked like a kicked puppy. Ukitake spun the chair back around to face the monitor, turned it back off, and stood up.

"Ukitake…?" Byakuya asked cautiously. Ukitake started walking away. As he reached the door, he called back softly over his shoulder, "I thought we loved each other." The door clicked shut.

Byakuya ran after him. Catching up to him in front of the elevators, he gripped Ukitake's sleeve. Ukitake glared coolly at the porcelain-like hand, before brushing if off and stepping forwards into the just-opened door. Clicking 'Ground Floor', he brought his eyes up to meet Byakuya's pained ones.

As the door began sliding closed, Byakuya slipped his hand over the sensor, halting it. "Wait." He begged, "Let me explain, please?"

==Meanwhile==

Humming, Renji tied back his blazing hair. He walked into his lounge room. Spotting his Insert Favourite Dog Breed Here, he smiled and sat next to him on the black sofa, giving him a big cuddle. "I'm just gonna go get some noodles, Insert random dog name here. I'll be back soon, 'kay?"

He stood up. Picking up his keys, he opened the front door. He was about to step out when he saw his workmate walk past, upset, closely followed by another, looking equally upset. _Oooh… _Renji thought, wondering what could make his two lovebird neighbours that upset. _Did their cat die? No, I don't think they even have one… Oh, maybe they're fighting! Hmm… _He leaned out further, listening carefully to what they were now saying near the elevators.

"_**Let me explain, please?" Byakuya begged. Ukitake paused, "…fine."**_

_**Byakuya let out a sigh of relief. "Well, it all started about a year ago-" he began. **_

"_**You've been reading them for a year!?" Ukitake interrupted, aghast. **_

"_**No! Of course not!" Byakuya defended himself. "It's just… that's when I first… started feeling like this…" He trailed off. When Ukitake didn't reply, he continued. "I love you, Ukitake. I always have… It's just…"**_

_**This time Ukitake did reply. "It's just…?"**_

_**Byakuya diverted his eyes. "I love him, too."**_

Renji gasped silently. _An epic love triangle! _He exclaimed. _I wonder who the third one is…_

_**Ukitake was silent for a moment, before asking, "Does he know; have you ever… told him?"**_

_**Byakuya shook his head. "No, I could never. I don't think he's even into… that sort of thing. You don't hate me, do you?" He asked, his eyes pleading.**_

_**Ukitake sighed. Stepping out of the elevator, he wrapped his arms around the tearful captain. "No, Bya-kun. I would never be capable of hating you. But, you have to tell him."**_

_**Byakuya lifted his head, his eyes wide. "No! Ukitake, don't make me do that, please!"**_

_**Ukitake pulled away, his eyes hard. "You will promise to tell him, or I will step back into this elevator right now, and never come back."**_

_**Byakuya cringed, "But… Renji would…"**_

Renji choked, _ME?!_

Hearing the choking, Byakuya and Ukitake turned to face the spluttering redhead. Ukitake smiled, "I guess you need not bother." He said to the woeful Byakuya beside him.

Noticing the sudden silence, Renji looked up. "Oh, uhh, hi." He said. Closing the door behind him, he stepped towards them.

Byakuya looked away, "How much did you hear?" He asked quietly.

Renji looked thoughtful, "Umm… from 'Let me explain' to 'Renji would'." He said, proud of himself for remembering the exact words.

"Well, I'm going to go and run a few errands." Ukitake stated, still smiling. "I'll be back in a few hours." He stepped backwards and uncovered the sensor, waving as the doors closed.

Byakuya watched until the doors had touched in the middle, and turned to face the silent Renji.

"Renji… I-"

"It's ok." Renji interrupted. "I… I feel the same way." He confessed, blushing.

Byakuya's dark eyes lit up. "…Are you serious?"

Renji nodded in response, looking around nervously. All of a sudden Renji was hit by a strong force, causing him to almost fall over. "What the-?!" He looked down, and gave a small smile as he saw Byakuya hugging him tightly. He wrapped his arms around the joyful captain, hugging him back just as tightly.

* * *

...reviews?

Big thanks to ThierryMyst, missanimeuchiha, Haltia and lynixe for their reviews on the last chapter, i really appreciate it! =D


	3. Chapter 3

^_^ yay! I finally got around to writing chapter 3! Sorry for keeping you waiting, I've been... somewhat busy. Anyways, here you go!

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

* * *

Ukitake waited patiently in line at the supermarket, clutching his tub of ice cream in both hands. He shivered, starting to feel the cold. He really should've put something warmer on before walking out of the apartment. Ukitake smiled as he imagined the many different possibilities of what Byakuya and Renji could be doing right now, and wondered who would be topping. He smirked, _probably Byakuya._

"Next, please." A smiling face greeted Ukitake as he walked towards the counter. "Hello, how are you today?" She asked politely, scanning the small tub. "I am fine, thankyou..." he peered at her nametag, "Chelsea." He replied. She beamed in response, "That'll be $6.00." Ukitake handed over the exact amount, picking up his beloved ice cream once more.

Exiting the shop, he began the long walk back to the apartment block, whistling as he glided along. Upon arriving, Ukitake clicked the elevator button, rocking back on his heels as he thought gleefully of the sight he may behold when he got to their apartment. The elevator dinged as it reached his level, and Ukitake stepped eagerly towards the doors. The doors opened, and Ukitake stepped back quickly as a grumpy redhead stomped off.

Ukitake blinked, '_This isn't how it was supposed to happen!'_

"Renji, wait!" he called after the disappearing red spikes. After no response, he sighed and turned around. He stepped onto the elevator, balancing his ice cream on one hand as he pushed the '6'. The elevator started moving and Ukitake frowned, wondering what could've made Renji act as he did.

The doors slid open and he walked to their door. Opening it carefully, he peeked around the side. "Byakuya?" he called softly. He stepped inside and pulled the door shut behind him. Walking into the kitchen, he placed his ice cream in the freezer, before heading towards the bedroom, where he guessed Byakuya to be.

Tho door was ajar, where Renji must have left it, and Ukitake pushed it open slightly more, stepping around it. Byakuya was sitting on the bed, his arms crossed and a frown upon his face. Worried, Ukitake stepped forward, "What happened?" he asked. He sat beside him, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him closer.

Byakuya's frown deepened, "He wanted to top!" he accused, huffing. Ukitake turned his head away, his hair covering his face as he fought the urge to laugh. "And what did you say?" he asked, forcing his laughter away. Byakuya looked at him incredulously, "No, of course."

"And then he ran away?" Ukitake guessed. Byakuya nodded solemnly.

"Hmm..." Ukitake mused, not really knowing what to say. "Would you like some ice cream?" he asked, hoping to cheer up the gloomy captain.

Byakuya caved in, his eyes crinkling as he smiled, "Ok." Ukitake let go of him, standing up. He grabbed Byakuya's hand and dragged him out to the kitchen with him.

"Ngh" Byakuya protested, although not really minding that much. Ukitake dropped his hand as he reached for the freezer and Byakuya continued on into the lounge room, curling up on one end of the lounge and flicking on the television.

A few minutes later Ukitake followed, carrying a bowl in each hand. Handing one to Byakuya, he stretched out over the rest of the lounge, leaning against the opposite armrest. They ate in silence, watching but not really paying attention to the quiz show that was currently on TV.

All of a sudden Byakuya sighed and placed his bowl on the small table in front of them. Ukitake raised an eyebrow, "Is something the matter?" he asked, his brown eyes gazing at him in concern. Byakuya sighed again, "No, it's just... I don't understand why Abarai would act as such. I mean, It's only natural I would be seme, as I _am_ his captain!" Ukitake placed his bowl on the table also, and leaned back coolly, "Perhaps, because of your usual captaincy over him, he wants to have some sort of control over you, for once."

Byakuya glared at the television, "He's not going to gain control over me, ever."

Ukitake chuckled, "Well, that's only one of my theories."

Byakuya raised his eyebrow, "And the other is...?"

Ukitake smiled sweetly, "He has a virginal ass, of course."

Byakuya froze, before a large grin appeared on his face, "Of course! I cant believe I didn't think of that..."

Ukitake shuffled over to his side and cuddled him, whispering in his ear "So, you've got two solutions: One, you can let him 'control' you, or, two, you can seduce him into letting you pop his cherry." Byakuya turned and cuddled him back, "I much prefer the latter..." He whispered, pulling him closer. Their lips met softly, opening slightly to allow access from the other. Byakuya entered first, savouring the taste of Ukitake while his hands ran through his long white hair. Ukitake responded by threading his own hands through Byakuya's black hair and moaning softly around Byakuya's tongue.

Byakuya shivered as he felt his erection growing. He pushed Ukitake into the lounge as he deepened the kiss, his hands fumbling with the tie around the others' waist.

Ukitake mm'd in approval as Byakuya finally got it undone, and reached below the waistline to his throbbing member. Byakuya's pocket vibrated against Ukitake's thigh and he moaned at the sensation, before jumping as the music started blaring:

_I__ wont give up on you, this love will tear us apart, so don't give up on me, it's not too late for us._

Byakuya huffed and pulled out his phone, flipping open before snapping "What do you want!?"

..."Yes, I am Kuchiki Byakuya."

..."What!?"

..."I'll be right there!"

Ukitake frowned as Byakuya stood up and fixed his clothes, "Who was it?"

Byakuya glanced at him, worry etched into his face. "It's Renji... he's at the hospital."

* * *

Well, the song is 'The Sadness Will Never End' by Bring Me The Horizon

Huggles to: **Haltia**, **missanimeuchiha**, **ThierryMyst**, and **lynix****e **for their reviews, and smiles for all the other people that read it and added it to Story Alert...

Please review...?


End file.
